You Are Part of My Family
by Jessica Keira Swifty Lovatics
Summary: A story inspired by Lunar new year. Joanlock fluff. Please read and Rate. I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone in the Elementary community. I am Jessica from Hong Kong. It is Lunar New Year time here. While waiting for my relatives, a story popped up. Joan and Sherlock are set to be together for half a year. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. If you like it, please leave a comment. _

**Reunion Dinner**

_"__Oh come on, Sherlock. Come with me! You know how much I hate to leave you, especially in this joyful festival. I know you don't like being in a crowd but please..."_ Watson begged with her puppy dog eyes, as if a child is begging for candies or toys.

_"__Watson, As much as I cherish and appreciate your Chinese heritage, you should know me by far to know that I share no interest to celebrate any festival. "_ Sherlock concentrated on his research.

_"__Sherlock, please. You know me. I don't want to blurt out thing way too much on this festival. Besides, it is our tradition to have reunion dinner a day before Lunar New Year,"_ Watson kept on persuading her boyfriend.

_"__I know but it is supposed for you and your family to celebrate with your family,"_ said Sherlock indifferently.

Watson muted and went upstairs, sighed and said _"But you are part of my family now.",_ leaving him a moment.

In the next morning, Watson found that Sherlock wasn't in Brownstone. She let a sigh. She thought she could at least get a goodbye kiss before departure. She got herself some "Sherlock's cereal" to seize the taste of him, closing her eyes, wishing to see him before she left. When she reopened her eyes, no one showed up. She took her bag and took one last look of Brownstone. She heard the sounds of opening the door when she turned the handle. She was surprised to see Sherlock, holding a package of dried Chinese marine food.

_"__Thanks, God. Watson. I am just in time. Let me grab my bag and we can leave,"_ He rushed in the house.

_"__Oh, I thought you are not coming,"_ She followed him into the house.

_"__Do you want me to go with you or not?"_ Sherlock said in a teasing tone.

Joan came closer to him and leaned in. " _I 'm glad you are with me,"_ giving him a gently kiss as a reward. However, the kiss developed into a passionate, fierce and demanding one. They lingered a bit longer till they really couldn't breathe.

Grasping and panting, Sherlock took his bag near the couch and took Joan's hand, _"Shall we?"_

Joan nodded and gave her partner a light kiss before they left.

* * *

_"__Mum, I am back."_ Joan yelled when they arrived at the house.

_"__Oh, Joan. I miss you. Mum thought you will just pass,"_ Owen came to greet the couple.

_"__Hey,Sherlock. I wasn't told you will be here too but I am glad you two find each other. _

_"__I'm glad too."_ Sherlock replied while joan hid her head in his shoulder. Seeing her blush, Sherlock can't help but to tug a smile on his mouth.

The aroma of delicacy filled the atmosphere, making everyone mouth watering. Mrs. Watson came out from the Kitchen, _"Oh,Sherlock, I wasn't told your presence." _

_"__I'm sorry about that. Joan wants me to come. I hope you don't mind."_ Said Sherlock

_"__Of course not. You 're very welcomed,"_ said Mrs. Watson in a delightful tone."Ah, that's for you," Sherlock took out the dried marine food out of the bag.

_"__Thanks. Joanie, join your brother and Gabriele. Dinner should be ready in half an hour."_ Mrs. Watson continued to her cooking.

_"__So,Sherlock. Any update on your case? How's our girl doing?"_ Owen asked when the dinner is read.

_"__Well, if you must know, she is the most remarkable person I have ever met. She always gives me insights that I mss or I can't think of. I am happy and blessed to have her, living to enjoy every moment of ours,_" Sherlock showed no shyness or shame to declare his gratitude and love to Joan. Joan wasn't used to such compliment from Sherlock so she squeezed his hand a bit and remained silent rest of the dinner.

Still, having known Sherlock's disability in stripping the shrimp shell, Joan got rid of the shell for him and put the middle the part in her bowl. Sherlock took the shrimp from her bowl while Joan took some broccoli and beans from his bowl. Everyone tried their best not to suppress their giggle when they saw the two lovebirds "share" their food from each other's plate in a causal and weird-free way. Mrs. Watson found herself in complete awe and content. She knew Sherlock meant something to Joan before but the love the share was something she couldn't foresee.

Gabrielle suggested playing riddle guessing game while waiting for the sweet dumpling.

Joan was responsible for reading the question, _**"**__**Agh,this one is easy. My skin is green and you will eat me during Mid-Autumn."**_

_"Starfruit," _Owen shouted the answer.

_"__Bingo."_ Joan opened another prepared riddle. She was surprised to see the next question.

* * *

Sherlock carried a bowl of sweet dumpling and put it on the table. He then on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring out of his pocket, "_Joan, I can't imagine life without you. I 'm much much much better with you. Your thoughts stimulate every sensation of me, making my brain function the best. I am sorry for making you involved__ in __the Moriarty thing. I thought she could be a better person and we could possibly fall in love again but later I find that it is never gonna to happen. Your words and your face occupied me in every single minute. Nothing or anyone can make me happy, except you. Though I am a broken, recovering drug-addict, I sincere beg you to live with me till we breathe our last. I want to savor every moment we share together. I want you all to myself and you can claim me to yours. Now, for heaven save, Joan Watson, will you marry me?"_ Sherlock held the bowl of sweet dumpling and said in mandarin "_我們可以像湯丸團團圓圓嗎__" __( Can we living happily ever after ? )(sweet dumpling symbolizes living happily with our beloved.)_

Joan was speechless and touched. She couldn't stop crying. It takes her a few seconds to react and said yes to his proposal. Sherlock let out a breath and hugged her, most importantly, pulling the ring into his fiancée's finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, it 's Jessica again. It is the seventh day of the Lunar New Year. I don't know why but I was told that it is everyone's birthday. It doesn't like the real birthday we celebrate once a year but some Hong Kong people, including me, will go out and have buffet with family or friends. Anyway, Happy birthday, everyone. I hope you guys enjoy reading my story. Please read and rate. _**

After Sherlock and Joan returned from the reunion dinner, they have been busy with case.

_"Watson, you have seven minutes to brush your teeth, three minutes to get dress and five minutes to have your breakfast. I should see you downstairs in nine minutes fifty six seconds."_ Sherlock threw the clothes and even undergarment he picked for her and stormed out her room.

When Joan saw the undergarment he chose, she couldn't help but blush. It was a red lace bra. She sighed and wondered _"What's he thinking. We are just going to the station."_ She put on everyone as fast as she could and went downstairs.

"_Watson, you are thirty two seconds late. Now you only have four minutes and twenty eight seconds to finish your breakfast."_ Sherlock spoke when he saw Joan. Even though he knew there is case waiting for them to solve, he still wanted her, desperately. He wanted to steal kisses from her mouth, touching every inch of her skin and tasting her in every way to make her thrilled. Seeing him lapsing into his thought, she knew exactly what he was thinking and she decided not to speak a word lest they couldn't leave the house until afternoon. When she finally finished her meal, Sherlock helped her with her coat. He opened the front door while another hand tangled with hers.

* * *

_"Hey, Joan. You two are just in time. We have just got the report. The Cyanide is only in the bottle that Rosalyn. The rest show negative in the test." said Capatin Gregon outside his room._

_"How can the killer assure Rosalyn drink the poisoned water?"_ Joan frowned a bit.

She took a glance over the picture of the teddy bears. Suddenly she got it_," Captain Gregson, you said that we never find what the third teddy bear was holding at that time,right? What if our killer put the poisoned water bottle in the third teddy bear? Then, Rosalyn will be the only person who drinks it."_

"_That can explains why the head of that bear was pushed to the left. If we find who deliver the present, we can catch the killer. "_ Sherlock continued her theory. Two of the finest detectives in the NYPD have seen this situation so many times so they didn't feel any surprise at all.

* * *

By the end of the day, detective bell found the killer. It was an associate with Rosalyn's friend. He was Rosalyn's secret boyfriend for a month. He turned a little psychopath when they broke up. Joan can finally enjoy some sleep and a proper dinner. They ordered Chinese for dinner. They sat on the couch, feeding each other with their own box of food and kisses. However, right after the minute they finished cleaning up the boxes, Joan fell asleep. Seeing the way she slept, he found her adorable, a word he never used to describe her. He carried her back to her, their bedroom carefully, in order not to awake her. He tugged her up. He decided to join her instead of leaving. He knew he would be safe with her and he really needed some sleep.

Joan was surprised yet happy to find Sherlock was with him. His chest is always the best place for her head and legs entangled, arms encircling each other's. She forgot how she got into her bed but what she cared right now was that Sherlock was with her. She felt refreshed but she wanted to stay in his arm a bit longer. Sooner, she drifted to sleep again. An hour later, Sherlock was awakened by the birds. There was a smile on his face when she saw her loved one sleeping peacefully beside him. He kissed her gently on her forehead, her nose and finally her mouth. Joan was finally awake.

_"Morning, sleepyhead,"_ Sherlock said it in a sexy, playful way.

"_Morning, Sherlock,"_ She gave him a long, passionate kiss and got up.

_ "Sherlock, today is the sixth of February, right?"_ Joan raised her head

_"Yes…"_ Sherlock replied.

"_It is supposed to be everyone's birthday because today is the seventh day of the Lunar New Year,"_ Joan replied.

_"So…"_ Joan finished his sentence, _"you 're gonna to a group meeting or go to the station and see if you can give some help. You cannot go back to Brownstone until seven in the evening."_

_"Why should I listen to you?"_ He came closer and their face was a few inches away. Joan can feel the heat from his mouth. She closed the gap between them. The kiss became passionate and wild, his tongue travelling and savoring the sweetness in her mouth. Joan put her hands around his neck to deepened the kiss. When they released from each other, they grasped.

"_Are you going to listen to me now?"_ said Joan in a teasing tone.

He leaned in for another kiss, _"I guess so."_

* * *

_"19:00"_ When his phone indicated it was seven already, he immediately entered Brownstone. He was in a completely awe to see the setting in Brownstone. The smell of souring chicken filled the air. He stepped into the kitchen and found Joan in a light blue apron, as if she was a married woman, waiting for her husband to come home.

_"Oh, Sherlock. I don't know you are home. Dinner should be ready in five minutes,"_ Joan raised her hand to signal him to wait in the living room.

After five minutes, Joan carried two plates with the souring chopped chicken. Sherlock was puzzled as he didn't know she can cook. After he had eaten the chicken, he was even amused. The chicken was delicious, perfectly cooked, with the sour sauce, stimulating his palate with just a right amount of lemon.

_"Joan, why did you never cook? You are quite a cook."_ Sherlock praised her without any hesitation.

_"Because dinner was always an indulgence in the middle of the case. You have never given me any time to cook. How can I going to prepare a proper mean?"_ Joan answered. _"Besides, I am your fiancée. It is kind of my duty to cook for you."_ Joan continued with a blush.

_"Thank you, my fiancée."_ Sherlock emphasized on the last word.

It is definitely the best night ever. The dinner is filled with laughter, joy, argument but mostly love and affection. Sherlock was just blessed and happy to have Joan by his side, knowing her would never desert him under any circumstances.

Joan was glad to have him too because she really found the one who understood her and be there for her when she needed him.


End file.
